


Boys will be Boys

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Circle Jerk, Humor, Masturbation, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humid night in a tourbus takes an interesting turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys will be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Gaia ... I still blame all Apo related stuff as her fault!
> 
>  
> 
> The wine gum - gummy candy obsession is said to be "canon" for this band

It was along the road to nowhere, at a time of night when usually most of the people in the bus were asleep, but this night almost no one was in the mood to hide behind the curtains of their own bunks. Perhaps it was the looming thunderstorm or the snoring of tour manager Uli that prevented all thought about sleep.

"Why didn't we get more of these?" Perttu asked with a whinny voice, while poking at the almost empty bag of wine gums on the small table in front of them.

"Because usually five bags are enough for one night," said Eicca. "But if you really need more sugar, there is still chocolate left in the cupboard."

Sighing, Perttu got up, and opened the shelf over the coffee machine, but then he changed his mind as soon as he held the chocolate in his hand.  
"Ewww, it is all soft and sticky, and that is just how it feels while still in the foil," Perttu said, before he put it back into the cupboard. Once again, he eyed longingly at the bag on the table, but just like everyone else sitting around it, he didn't want to appear egoistical by just taking the last few remaining candy worms.

"This is getting silly!" Mikko pointed out. "Can't we just have some sort of competition, and be done with it?"

"And what kind of competition do you have in mind?" asked Paavo and tapped his fingers against the window. "Perhaps the first to spot something yellow on the road gets to have the candy? Not a brilliant idea, if you ask me."

"But it is a brilliant idea," said Eicca, "well, not the yellow thing part, after all it is dark outside, but yeah, we need a competition." Suddenly, he sat up straight with his skin making a ripping sounds as it came unstuck from the fake leather seat.

"We could measure our dicks," Perttu said hopefully.

"Fat chance we would agree to that contest," Antero said while his eyebrows rose up to his hairline.

"It was just an idea," Perttu muttered as his shoulders sunk.

"Or we could wank for it," said Mikko with a shrug.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Great idea!"

"We.... what?"

Mikko looked astonished as the other band members as their four different answers came at once. "What? You guys never did this before? You never had a circle jerk for the last beer or some money just because you were bored?"

"Who do you think we are? This is disgusting!!" said Antero and made a face as if he had gulped down a big glass of milk before realising that is was sour.

"Shut up Antsa, or just talk for yourself. I rather think we should go for it!" Perttu said with an eager note in his voice. Paavo nodded as well.

"While wanking for food indeed seems disgusting, it looks like we are out voted, therefore I am in." Eicca agreed as well.

Frowning, Antero looked around then at the gums. "So be it!"

"Alright then!" grinned Mikko, as he carefully tucked the bag close, so no stray slash of come would spoil the candy. "It is quite simple. The first to come over the plastic wins."

Mikko wasn't even finished with his simple instructions when Perttu had his pants open and his dick out. Paavo rolled his eyes at him and unbuttoned his own pants slower. The others followed suit as not to get into any disadvantage.

There was an uncomfortable silence at first as they all concentrated on their first few strokes to get hard, until Antero jumped up and screamed: "WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT MY COCK!"

Eicca, who sat opposite him, averted his eyes and blushed. "Sorry, it wasn't on purpose. It was just on the right ... erm wrong spot of my view range"

"Now look, I am all flaccid again," Antero said in a high-pitched voice.

Perttu giggled so hard he had to stop stroking himself, as everyone looked at Antero's groin.  
"First you didn't want him to stare, and now you ask us to look. Really, Antsa, make up your mind," he said when he was finally able to answer. Antero blushed and sank deeper into his seat, while trying to hide his dick under the table, furiously working it hard again.

Soon there was some kind of silence, when only the different sounds of passion could be heard. Perttu grunted while the slapping of flesh against flesh could be heard from Paavo's end of the table. Eicca huffed behind a curtain of hair, which stuck to his flushed face. Antero's hand whacked against the table from underneath, and the fake leather rustled beneath Mikko as he shifted around on his ass.

"Fuck, shouldn't have wanked in the shower," Paavo muttered beneath his breath. Sweat glistened on his forehead as he stroked himself harder and harder without any success. Perttu giggled again, while Mikko and Antero shouted in unison for him to shut up. Eicca just ignored them and keep his eyes screwed shut. He bit his lip hard but it was too late to hinder a deep moan from escaping.

"The fucking wanker enjoys it way too much," Paavo commented rather dryly.

"Wanker... yourself!" Eicca breathlessly gave back.

"Fuck this is really hot," Perttu grunted. "Eicca, keep moaning like that."

Eicca loosened his one handed grip on the edge of the table and waved his middle finger in Perttu's direction, while his other hand didn't miss a beat on his prick.

"Oh yeah, that's the spirit, pretty!" Perttu moaned.

"Oh yeah, talk dirty boys, talk dirty, you're making me hot like this," Mikko moaned, speeding up the movements of his hand.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Antero screamed, again pronouncing each word with a hard bang of his fist against the underside of the table.

Just then Eicca moaned again, deeper and longer, but Mikko was faster. Half jumping up, half falling over the table he managed to get his cock directly over the candy bag, and was spurring his thick white liquid all over it, while his hair and shoulder got drenched by Eicca, who came just a moment later.  
"Vittu, vittu, vittu," Perttu grumbled, half with disappointment and half with passion as he came. He prevented an even bigger mess on the table, by shielding his cock with his other hand.  
Antero came less gracefully with a scream. His lower half was still hidden beneath the table, so half his cum spurted on the underside and half on Eicca's knee.

"Now who's disgusting?" the bigger man asked him, scowling. Antero sank deeper under the table, keeping to his own advice of shutting up.

"Well, then, gentlemen...." Paavo got up and left in direction of the loo.

"Easy way out!" Perttu shouted after him.

"Can I get up now and enjoy my prize?" Mikko asked, and gave Eicca a shove, as their leader was still lying halfway across his back.

"Sorry!" Eicca moved to find some tissues for his soiled, sticky hands, but Perttu already was handing him the box.

Mikko didn't wait for such small comforts. With sticky hand he groped for the even stickier candy bag. With a wicked smile he opened it, and offered it to the others around him as well.

"Thanks, but I believe, they are truly yours now," said Antero already pulling a face again. This time he looked as if he was fighting the contends of him stomach to stay put.


End file.
